


Be My Escape

by H0mestuck_trash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Heroin, Humanstuck, LSD, Some Fluff, and SMUT, annyways, okay yeah the whole thing is basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0mestuck_trash/pseuds/H0mestuck_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know I'm such trash and have an unhealthy love for Meulin/Kurloz, here is something I felt the need to write out</p><p>And this also is sort of like a bonus addition to RotF before their breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Escape

There was nothing but a blank space in front of Meulin. Behind her. All around; just one whole white area of nothingness while her left arm felt numb and her head was feeling fuzzy. She didn't know how long she'd been in this odd dreamscape or when it even occured that her that she was even here. But it just came to her realization that this wasn't just the first time this had happened.

 

It felt like just seconds ago she was on the couch next to her boyfriend, getting all excited and giggly over the new drugs they'd had gotten from their regular dealer. Well, he wasn't exactly a dealer. She liked to think of them as party suppliers because the experience these chemicals gave her were...

 

 **"Miraculous."** She heard her own voice but was far, far away. Like she was in her own subconscious, trapped, yet the outer world is still in some sort of blind control.

 

Usually in moments like these the hallucinations begin. It's only a matter of time before this white space is filled with bright colors and her head would be spinning from the flash of images brought upon her drugged up mind. Good thing she had told her mother she'd be out for the week, because they were not going to get up until this whole set was finished. It was new- something she had never tried before, but Kurloz had when he and Gamzee took a trip to LA about a year ago. Her unable to tag along since gambling didn't seem very appealing and never did honestly.

 

It was the best thing she has had yet.

 

 **"Baby doll, you good?"** Her subconscious begins to fade and now everything's numb.  Still felt a little drowsy, but nothing too bad. Either way it disappeared in seconds once a buzz shot up her arm and clung to the bedsheets until it went away. She heard him chuckle, which  was replied to with a groan and lean against him.

 

 **"What the Hell was that all about?" Her**  voice was breezy and it felt like oxygen was the most difficult thing to breathe in. She had never felt something like that before. Was it normal? Usually what she had was heroin. Made you feel a bit sluggish, and a lot of the time both of them ended up sleeping the rest of your high away.

 

 **"Well, that shit ton of wicked feelings was Speed, Kitten."** He pulls her up onto his lap and all five of her senses are at full blast. His touch sent fires onto her skin and she could feel every detail of threading in his jacket. Meulin held onto him a bit tighter and started to giggle. Speed? What kind of name was that? Sounded like some brand name for an oil company. 

 

He tilts his head and kisses her forehead. She thought he asked something along the lines of 'What's so funny?' but didn't answer. She couldn't even form the words she wanted, her body at least a full five steps behind her mind. She soon give up on giving an actual reply and just kissed him, knocking the needle from his hand and holding onto his wrist. Her other arm was still a bit numb but it didn't matter much right now. It would gain feeling soon just like after all the other time's they would shoot up.

 

Kurloz though, was way ahead of her. Already the energy from the new drug was kicking in and his lips frantically pressed against her own. Actually, any skin he could touch for that matter. There was teeth tugging and caught her lip ring a few time's just to hear her gasp from the sharp pinch of pain it gave. She hadn't noticed until now that he left her hold onto his wrist, and was holding onto her thighs tightly. She was almost positive bruises will be left there with the grip he had.

 

Teeth clamped down on her lip and this time he breaks skin. Meulin let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and smiled a little, wiping off the small amount of blood that appeared, welling up for only a few seconds. He muttered an apology though and began to brush his lips to her cheeks. Trailing down to her jaw where he gave a gentle nibble before moving just below her chin. He tilts her head up and drags his tongue up her jugular, making Meulin squeal.

 

Now the effects really start to power through. Took long enough. The surroundings went dark for a minute; only seeing Kurloz as his mouth still kept to her neck and his hands started teasing at the hem of her tank top. Then it flashed into a million colors, blinking like strobe lights and shining directly into her sight of vision. She shut her eye's tightly and sucked in a breath when she felt Kurloz's lips ghost up the side of her neck.

 

He had Meulin groaning when he began to take the opportunity and suck at the skin, his fingers now tugging upward and bringing her shirt over her head. The dark fabric blocked out those lights and when she could see again, it was like a whole universe cornering them. Stars, big planets of all colors but sort of just... floating around his room. It was strange to describe.

 

 **"K-Kurloz... fuck!"** He bit at her collar bone, chuckling at the given reaction. She whimpered, leaning forward a bit more and resting her head on his shoulder while he continued to attack and cover her neck in hickeys. Marking was his favorite part- especially when others could see. She never knew if it was some pride thing or not but had never complained.

 

His breath was felt hot and came out in short gasps as he started pushing her down against the bed. The blankets were a lot colder than before, but Meulin couldn't tell if that was true or just another kick from the drugs or the fact that she was topless now and had no bra either. Kurloz was leaning over her, starting again while pinning her hands above her head with one hand while the other held down at the hip. 

 

She bit down on her lower lip and tried to pull away from his hold, but Meulin's attempts were useless. His hips rocked into hers and she groaned, craving more. Kurloz's attention was now back to her mouth- a messy clash between the two of them. There were stars in his eye's and everything felt surreal. The air was thin and hard to breathe in, only making it more difficult to think properly.

 

 **"So motherfucking beautiful..."** He said against her cheek, pulling back and giving a shake of his head when he began to take off his jacket. Now able to move, she took that moment to sit up as he undressed. The room had changed from the solar system that wandered through, back to normal.  **"Kitty, you doing good?"** Her attention turned back to Kurloz and she gave a nod, leaning forward and helping him get his shirt off. 

 

The experience with Speed was new, uncharted territory. A trip she never exactly had before so she couldn't really give an honest opinion about it until it was all over. Not to mention her focus wouldn't concentrate long enough to let her give an audible reply. 

 

Kurloz stared for a few minutes. Cupping her cheeks and giving her a kiss on the nose before slowly bringing them down to her neck, then her shoulders. Where he then gave the predictable palming around her chest that sent her giggling. Of course she just so happened to be ticklish there, which he found as his own personal accomplishment when discovering this within the first two months they had been together.

 

Though he continued moving downward, his touch sending shivers through her body. He pressed the pad of his thumb right at the button of her short and looked up at her, seeing a frown as she gave an impatient jerk of her waist. He chuckled, now removing her shorts and smirking. This was all his, and no one else's. When she kicked off her shorts the rest of the way, he exhaled loudly and furrowed his brows.

 

 **"What's wrong?"** Finally she had been able to form word's. 

 

She shifted a little under his gaze, looking at herself and chewing the inside of her cheek. The hallucinations were starting to die down, but still kept that dreamy feeling. Meanwhile for Kurloz, he was finding difficulty in figuring out if this whole situation was a hallucination in general. Was this really going on? Or was he just looking up at the ceiling staring at nothing? He shrugged it off though.

 

 **"Nothing babe."** He gave her another quick kiss and left a trail of them down, stopping right above her coal black panties, making her squirm and whimper again. He edged them down lower until his lips were pressing against the fabric. He grinned at her moans and started to pull the last piece of clothing away. 

 

 This only got Meulin more flustered as she bit down on the back of her hand, tugging at her hand and arching her back. He separated himself from her yet again, watching her whine in complaint and reach up for him.  **"Come back, you're gonna float out into space~"** She huffed, starting to reach down and help herself before her hand was smacked away.  **"Hey! Not my fault you're taking so long."** Meulin frowned, sitting upright and moving her panties down the rest of the way, dropping it down with the growing pile on the floor.

 

 **"Good thing's come to those who wait."**  He smirked, running his hands through her hair as she sighed and started unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled them down to his knees, of course taking out the condom from his back pocket first, and quickly took off his boxers. She leaned back while he did the rest, shaking a little.

 

 **"Now can you stop stalling and get over here? You know cats lose interest _very_ quickly when bored." ** She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled when he took that chance to lower his head down and nip at it. This had distracted her from his hand skittered down her body and pressed against her most private of area's, in desperate need of attention. He listened to her groan and curl her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the bed.

 

He gave a surprised grunt before nuzzling her forehead, kneading her, making her gasp and tremble beneath him. But because he was  _such_ a tease, just when she started to gyrate her hips was when be pulled away.  **"You're _so_ motherfucking wet for me kittybitch."** He laughs; but chokes up when a certain someone gets back at him.

 

Meulin pulls sown at his waist, giving a slow, achingly slow grind between them.   **"Mother _fuck_."  ** That sounded much better. Kurloz's breath was getting heavier now and he tugged at her hair.  **"I... I think we're god now. Fuck..."** He started moving on his own now, ripping open the packet and sliding the condom on himself while she lay there with a please smile. Though admittedly, the teasing and foreplay was very nice.

 

His hands held him up, placed on either side of her body while her legs hooked around his waist. They exchanged smiles and another lingering kiss before he slid into her with a sharp snap of his hips. A flow of moans and high pitched yelps occured after. While she writhed under him, hands tangled in her hair and shouting curses at him, he was selfishly hitting into her harder, faster. Going at the pace that always seemed to make her absolutely melt into nothing but shaking and groaning. 

 

 **"You're so... fucking... tight."** He bit down on his lip, his head hanging while he continued to rock into her. Pleasure flooded through her. The sensations and feels brought her to a better high that no other drug could ever offer. The cheap bed they were on squeaked in complaint, moving along with the rough thrusts Kurloz was giving. He took this as a sign of encouragement though and began to mouth at her chest. Her skin was slick with sweat and and the smell of her absolute arousal sent the feelings straight to his groin.

 

He gave a soft hiss and held onto her breasts, kneading them while he moved his head up to lick at a few of the bite marks he had given her before. She started sputtering his name, her hands now at his neck and digging her nails into his dark skin. She was close; this had all happened so many time's before. He could tell just exactly how much longer she would last. 

 

Which is why he started to speed up. His thrusts went wild and he had a hungry look to his face that made her beg for more. Literally crying out to him for more of the rough treatment given to her. Which he happily obliged. Giving in of course and pushing himself into her a few more time's before she gave a loud groan and her body stiffened for a few moments before Kurloz had simply given a loud exhale and was releasing into the condom. 

 

They stayed still for several minutes like that. Nothing but heavy breathing and and the soft faraway sounds of outside. He pulled out of her, dumping the condom into the trash and falling in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her back and placed a few kisses along te center of her shoulder blades. Good thing Gamzee wasn't home; they already had him and his boyfriend making fun of them for being so loud. 

 

** "Meulin?" **  Their high was officially over with. Feeling nothing but the buzz in their heads. 

 

** "Yeah babe?" **

 

** "I love you." **

 

** "Love you too." **


End file.
